Fix Me
by truthxinxshadow
Summary: All Harry's friend decide they hate him and Harry can't take all the pain. He breaks down in front of one Draco Malfoy and he vows to fix Harry. Hence the title. SLASH of the HD kind. COMPLETE! :
1. So Cut My Wrists And Black My Eyes

Fix Me

by: truthxinxshadow

A/N: bows Thank you, thank you. I am back, yes. I was gonna update my other story, but I was like, why not type this one? It's been written for a while so now it's time to present it to my adoring public! :)

Story: Fix Me

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: ... R... duh...

Summary: (I suck at these!) Ok, so... Draco likes Harry... Harry likes Draco... yeah. Harry's friends find out a "shocking" (not really) secret about him and break off their friendship. He can't take it anymore and breaks down. Can that "special someone" (cough Draco cough) fix him?

Warnings: THIS... IS... (wait for it...wait for it... NOW!) SLASH!!! That wonderful form of story that includes guy-guy romance. You now, gay? Don't like? Don't read. Ok? Ok. Also contains MENTIONS of cutting. No cutting present though. Just a reminder: this story is rated R! for a reason!! :P

Disclamer: I do not own any of this! If I did, I would have two VERY hot boys living in a cage in my basement... but alas, I don't even have a basement... :(

A/N 2: Most people have a second A/N so I didn't want to feel out the loop. Yes, the loop you nit-wit! I live for the loop. No... it's not peer pressure... it's a loop... anyway, don't forget to REVIEW MY PRETTIES!!! Wa ha ha!!! :P And this story starts after winter vacation in Harry's sixth year. :)

Fix Me 

ll flashback ll

"Oh my fucking god Harry! That's SO disgusting!" came the cry of one Ronald Weasley.

"What? Wait, why the fuck do you have my journal? That's my private property!" yelled Harry. "And what the hell are you on about?"

"THIS!"

Ron shoved the journal into Harry's face. It was an entry he had written a long time ago.

_Dear Journal, _

_I don't know what's wrong with me these days. Ever since summer I've felt so... weird. I know why, but let's not get into that shall we? Anyway, it's so weird. I don't even want to write it down, but here it goes... I think I'm gay. There I said it, well, wrote it. I keep looking at guys and finding them hot. Maybe if I get a girlfriend it'll stop. Yeah... I'll just get a girlfriend._

_-Harry_

Ron turned the page to two days later.

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh my fucking god! I told Seamus about my little "problem" and he... he fucking kissed me. That's right, I got kissed, by a guy. And..... I liked it. I fucking liked it. I didn't stop it. I didn't even think about it. Am I gay? Because I liked being kissed by a guy... at least, a real kiss. Anyway, someone's coming. I hope it's not Seamus. I'm so confused and just not in the mood to deal with him._

_-Harry_

Ron slammed the book shut.

"So," he started. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked Harry tiredly. He just wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"Are you gay?"

"And what fucking business is it of yours?" Harry yelled, standing up.

"Even if I am gay, it's MY FUCKING LIFE! Or have you forgotten that Weasly? I may be the fucking Boy-Who-Lived but I have a life too! And how I choose to live MY LIFE is nobody else's business!! Liking guys doesn't change who I am! And I DON'T CARE IF YOU FUCKING APPROVE! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Ron looked suprised and kind of scared. He clearly hadn't expected Harry to explode at him.

"Look, Ron, if you were really my 'friend' then you'd be happy for me and want me to be happy. Obvisiously I've been living a lie for the past 15 years of my life and I'm sick of it. I don't care what you or anybody else thinks anymore. I'm tired of being their fucking hero. You'd better go find someone a little more perfect if you plan on living through this war."

And with that, Harry shoved past the crowds that had gathered at his outburst and left Gryffindor tower for the last time.

ll end flashback ll

That had been at least three months ago.

The story of what Harry had said had spread like wildfire through the Hogwarts grapevine and now most people regarded him with a mix of disgust, fear, and respect in some cases.

Harry had gone that very day and asked Dumbledore for his own rooms.

So he now lived by himself.

He didn't mind that much. It gave him MUCH more privacy than before. And that, he decided, was a good thing.

But, like with everything else, there can be too much of a good thing.

Being completely alone, he now felt isolated.

And that sucked.

And then there was the fact that he was "a tad" afraid of being alone.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, not yet at least.

ll Harry's POV ll

I dragged myself out bed this morning in a very bad mood.

I have no clue why, my emotions have been pretty crazy lately, up one minute, dangerously low the next.

And bad things happen when I go dangerously low.

Anyway, now I'm walking as slow as humanly possible to the Great Hall with a muggle song stuck in my head.

By some band I had heard Dudley and his "friends" complaining about once so I decided to listen to them.

This song should be my theme song.

_Well if you wanted honesty that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go- it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, for photographs your boyfriend took. Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the scond floor? I'm not okay. I'm not, okay. I'm not okay, you wear me out. What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay) I told you time and time again you sing the words (I'm not okay), but don't know what it means to be a joke and look another line without a hook. I held you close as we both shook. For the last time, take a good hard look. I'm not okay. I'm not, okay. I'm not okay, you wear me out. Forget about the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took. You said you read me like a book, well the pages all are torn and frayed out. I'm okay, I'm o-kay. I' m okay now (I'm okay now). But you really didn't listen to me because I'm telling you the truth, I mean this I'm okay- trust me. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Well, I'm not okay, I'm not o' fucking kay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay (okay). _(1)

I don't even know who wrote the song but I like it.

It's not one of those songs that makes life out to be nothing but candy canes and rainbows and what-not.

'Cause that's the thing.

Bad things are happening every second of everyday to someone out there.

A lot of the time it feels like that someone is me.

Anyway, enough of my rambling thoughts.

So yeah, I walk into the Great Hall and naturally every head turns my way.

I hate being their fucking hero.

I glare at my one-time, back-stabbing, couldn't-shut-up-to-save-my-life best friend Ronald the Weasel and his I-know-everything-so-shut-up-and-listen-even-I-don't-really-know-what-I'm-talking-about-and-I-have-bushy-hair-and-buck-teeth girlfriend.

Wow, I am resentful.

They look scared.

Good.

I go and take my lonely place at the end of Gryffindor table.(2)

Oh, the trials of the rich and famous who just happen to be gay.

Woe is me.

Not.

I don't give a fuck.

I don't need them or their "approval."

Kiss my ass. (3)

Ginny comes and sits down next to me.

She's one of the few people that talk to me.

Joy.

"Hey Harry," she says.

Hay is for horses and finding needles in.

"Hey," I say back.

Neville comes and joins us.

"Hiya Harry!" he says.

Hiya isn't even a word.

"Hi."

We eat in silence.

Not that I expect them to want to talk to me, but human contact can be good.

Usually.

"I... have to get to class," I say as I stand up and leave.

"Harry..." I hear Ginny start but I ignore her.

I know she worries about me, but sometimes I just don't care.

Especially not today.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the other person walking into the Great Hall into I run into them.

"Sorry," I mumble.

They extend their hand to help me up as I've fallen on my butt after my collision.

I take the hand and get pulled to my feet.

I am shocked to find the owner of the hand to be none other than the one and only Draco Malfoy.

ll Draco's POV ll

I hate my friends. Ok, so maybe hate is a tad strong, but they are mean to me, Draco Malfoy of all people!

They are once again teasing me for my little crush.

So.... ok, it's not a crush, per say...

As Pansy and Blaise so lightly term it, it's an obsession.

Everyone knows I'm gay and this summer I got "disowned" by my ever loving and father for not becoming some creepy-maniacs slave.

Ha, like I'm an object. He can't disown me.

I hate the bastard.

So anyway, it's not like I'm ashamed of my... er... interest in this...person.

This beautiful person with perfect black hair and beautiful green eyes.

(A/N: Like you didn't see that one coming)

So what, I'm in love with Harry Potter.

Big deal.

It's no longer "against the rules."

Plus, he's also gay, so I have a minor shot with him.

Ha ha ha ha.

That makes me happy.

Blaise and Pansy leave me to go to breakfast because they claim I'm too slow.

Good. Now they're gone.

I can go back to my fantasies about a certain green-eyed-god in the form of one Harry Potter.

I'm thinking about it so hard that I don't notice someone walking towards me until we walk into each other.

He falls over, so I reach down to help him up.

He takes my hand and it feels REALLY good.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!

IT'S HARRY-I'M THE STAR OF ALL OF DRACO'S SEX FANTASIES BECAUSE HE CAN'T GET ANY IN REAL LIFE-POTTER!!!!!

And I'm holding his hand.

Today is a good day.

Kdjfkkldsjfksdlkjfksldjfljsd

A/N: NO MORE ONE-SHOT FOR THIS STORY!!! WOOT WOOT! It has suddenly- as I was writing it- become a chapter story. A short one, but still. It would have been like 20 pages long as a one-shot and it's drastically changing from what it was origanally. That's a good thing!! REVIEW SEXIES!! You know you are just itching to. I can feel it in my bones. 12 pages!!!! :) That's a lot 4 me! Clap 4 me!! I love ya all. REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!

(1)-I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by the awesome band My Chemical Romance

(2)- Srry about spelling, don't have my books, so srry if it's wrong.

(3)- I'M AN AMERICAN! 'Nuff said.

P.S. Now it's "winter" (Christmas for me) break so I'm gonna update a lot. I get easily bored. So look 4 updates. :)


	2. Sweet Misery

Fix Me

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Angst

Summary... I hate these... Harry's friends leave him for stupid reasons and he breaks down in Draco's presence. Draco then vows to fix him, hence the title.

Warnings: THIS... IS... (wait for it, wait for it...) SLASH! You know, that wonderful form of story that features guy-guy romance. This story contains slash of the Harry/Draco kind. And it contains mentions of cutting but there is no cutting present in this story. Thank you.

Chapter: 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. If I did, I would have to VERY hot boys living in my basement and we'd be doing VERY naughty things. But alas, I don't even have a basement....

A/N: Yes, yes. I'm updating this story. It's been what... two, three days? I dunno. Anyway, thank you for your reviews!

Immortal Memories: I didn't mean it like that. I meant that since I happen to be an American, I wasn't gonna use the word arse. I had put that in there, but it didn't feel right. So that's why I said that.

BlackRaven13: Thank you! And I love My Chemical Romance as well. I was listening to that song and I was like, that would work well in my story, so I put it in. And yes, kudos to me.

silverflames03: No, I hadn't posted it before as a one-shot. I had put in my other story, Drowning (you should read it cough cough), that I was writing a one-shot called Fix Me and I also put it in my bio for a little while. But I changed it. So yeah. Thank you!! :)

Knobby Skimbleshanks: Wow... You are one of my FAVORITE reviewers. I do play favorites... ah well, I love EVERYONE! So thank you VERY MUCH for that review. It seriously made my day. ll Hugs ll I love you.

Also thanks to: Immortal Tears of, MalfoysQueen, lita-2003, Faren's Fowl, monica85, rosiegirl, Cherry0214, and volleypickle16.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! :)

A/N 2: I forgot to put it in the first chapter, but in this story, Sirius is still alive and he's free. So, on with the story!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Last time:

_He takes my hand and it feels REALLY good._

_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_

_IT'S HARRY-I'M THE STAR OF ALL OF DRACO'S SEX FANTASIES BECAUSE HE CAN'T GET ANY IN REAL LIFE-POTTER!!!!!_

_And I'm holding his hand._

_Today is a good day._

Chapter 2- Sweet Misery

ll Harry's POV ll

We stood there for a moment, just staring at each other.

"Well," I said. "I-uh- I've gotta, you know, uh, get to class... and stuff."

"Oh yeah," Dra-uh-_Malfoy_ said, finally letting go of my hand and blushing a little.

Wow.

He's kind cute when he blushes.

Hmmmm...

He blushes brighter as he sees me raise my eyebrows raise in thought.

He is fucking hot.

He mumbles something that I completely miss and walks into the great hall.

I stare after him for a while, then go up to my room.

I sit down and write a letter to Sirius and Remus.

It's not a long letter, just telling them that I'm fine and such.

I am _such_ a liar.

ll Draco's POV ll

Holy shit.

That was embarrassing.

Really _fucking_ embarrassing.

It had to be him, didn't it.

Out of all the people in the world, it had to be HIM!!

The god of my dreams.

I sit down at the table but don't eat.

I'm too busy thinking.

"Draco," says Pansy. "What's wrong?"

"Wha-oh nothing."

I am _such_ a liar.

The problem is that Pansy can see right through my lies.

Damn her.

"Sure Draco. Say, Blaise, did you notice that Potter left the Great Hall RIGHT as Draco entered? Maybe that could have something to do with it, eh?"

"Shut it Pansy."

"Ohhh," started Blaise. "It did! So, did he knock into you or something?"

"As a matter of fact, he did."

"OHHH!" coos Pansy.

I hate woman.

"Must have been embarrassing eh there Drakie?"

I _really_ hate woman.

"Pansy, shut the fuck up before I kill you," I say through gritted teeth.

"Ok, ok, down boy."

She goes back to eating and they leave me alone for the duration of breakfast.

We have Potions first today.

With the Gryffindors...

Ohhh.

This is good.

ll Harry's POV ll

I went down to the owlery to send my letter to Siri and Remy, and someone was already there.

They had there hood pulled up, so I don't know who it is.

Ah well.

I summon Hedwig down to me.

She lands on my shoulder and nips my ear.

"Hey girl," I say softly.

The hooded stranger stiffens ever so slightly.

Go figure.

"Here ya go, take this to Sirius and Remus. And make sure you get a reply, k? Good girl, go on."

She flies out the window and I just watch her go.

One of my only friends.

I can't help the tear that slips out of my eye.

And before I know it, lots of them are falling down my face.

I turn around and slide down the wall, hugging my knees to my chest.

I can't take this crap anymore.

Soon I'm sobbing on the floor of the owlery.

Great place to have a breakdown.

God I hate the world.

ll Draco's POV ll

After breakfast, I have a little while before my next class.

So I go and write a letter to my father. _(A/N: you know where this is going)_

It's short and sweet, just saying that I'm fine and what-not.

I go down to the owlery to send the letter off.

The sight I'm met with is not a pleasant one.

Harry is sobbing on the floor of the owlery, with the Weasel standing there watching.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I yell at the Weasel.

"I didn't do anything to him Ferret boy!" he yells back.

I go to insult him again, but Harry is sobbing harder than ever now.

I give Weasel my best death-glare, one that usually makes small children wet themselves, and go to Harry, my letter forgotten.

"Harry?" I ask.

He just continues to cry.

I tears my heart apart seeing him like this.

I sit down next to him, and after a moments hesitation, I put my arm around his shoulders.

He stiffens but keeps on crying.

"What's wrong Harry?" I ask him gently.

"Why do you care?" is the muffled response I get.

"Because... I just do."

How lame am I?

"I thought you hate me..." Harry was beginning to calm down.

"Well, I don't... in fact... I kind of...well... I like you... I mean REALLY like you Harry."

I hear Weasel snort and leave.

Fuck him.

Harry stops crying.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Then Harry did something I never expected.

He threw his arms around me and starts to cry again into my shoulder.

I hold him until he stops again.

It takes awhile, but he finally does.

"Better now?" I ask.

"A little."

"Don't worry Harry," I tell him, pulling him onto me and hugging him to my chest.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll fix you. I promise."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

REVIEW!!! ( I know it was kind of sudden, but all will be explained, the whole Harry/Draco thing I mean.)

-truthxinxshadow-


	3. For All The Dirty Looks

Hello all. I'm updating!! Go me!! Anyway, I should probably update Drowning, because you're all DYING to know what happens, eh? I know you are. But I'll update this instead. WOOT WOOT!! Here's to you:

Story: Fix Me

chapter: 3: For All The Dirty Looks...

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: This is SLASH of the Harry/Draco kind. Don't like... DON'T READ!!! Also MENTIONS of cutting, but none present.

REVIEWS:

K/Hiro: Well, it was kinda fast, I know, but I'll try to explain all that. Thanx, both of you!

silverflames03: AWW! Tears in your eyes?!? Even if it was almost, that makes me feel good! THANK YOU!! Tis ok about the misinterpretting thing. You didn't read the other fic (Have you yet?!? _hint hint_ ) so don't worry. Thanks for reviewing! Makes my day.

Caz: WOOT! My Harry reminds you of the OotP Harry?!? NO WAY?!?! WOOT WOOT!! Thank you!

Squirrelswillrule: Sorry, but I doubt Ron will beat up Harry. I've just never liked the idea of Ron being strong enough to beat the crap out of Harry (and then having Draco save him like some Damsel in distress). Harry's stronger than that in my opinion, though don't worry, there will be a confrontation with Ron soon, if not in this chapter. But no carrying the torch for me. :( I like the torch though... Thanx! :P

Alora: Thanx! I fixed that. It now says he wrote to his mother, or it should. Thank you sooo much for pointing that out! I love you! :P

t-oconnor: Yes, we do have a dilemma.

Pirate-Lib: What do ya mean, graphic? Graphic how? There will be no sex, sadly, if that's what you mean. If you wanna see that, you'll have to read Drowning when I get that far. Thank you!

SilverandSilent: Don't ya though? I love it too, which is why ll my sister just attacked me. It was scary ll I write it! Woo hoo!!

Knobby Skmimbleshanks: WOW I LOVE YOU!! You always make me feel so good when I read your reviews. I love you to death! I love angst too, but I love fluffy romance as well. There will be a mix of that in this story. At least I hope so. Hope I make you blush again! And what can I say, I have a natural talent for keeping a smile on your face and keeping you so bloody emotional. I have skill!! :P Thanks for reviewing. You are one of my favorites! :o (And by the way, I joined the WitchesInTraining Yahoo group. I love that story. It's so sad that it went bye-bye! Get it up soon!! :)

Also thankz to: D EDMUN, CatJetRat, BadGirl64, monica85, liulover, Immortal Tears of (( is there more to your sn?? I've always wondered. Of what? :P ), and Lita-2003! I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart!

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!! YOU MAKE MY DAY!!!

A/N: Okay, this is the last chapter with angsty Harry. Don't worry, he will be angsty still, but he will be happier as well. He HAS to be angsty though, I mean, where's the story without angsty slash? There's not. This chapter should clear up everything about the last chapter. (The sudden-ness I mean.) :P And also, the title of the first chapter came from the AWESOME song, Ohio is for Lovers, by Hawthorne Heights. The second chapter title I made up, and this chapter's title came from the song, I'm Not Okay(I Promise), as featured in the first chapter, by My Chemical Romance. Don't ya just love them?? I DO!! :P Without further ado, here's my story!!

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Last time:

_Then Harry did something I never expected._

_He threw his arms around me and starts to cry again into my shoulder._

_I hold him until he stops again._

_It takes awhile, but he finally does._

"_Better now?" I ask._

"_A little."_

"_Don't worry Harry," I tell him, pulling him onto me and hugging him to my chest._

"_I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll fix you. I promise."_

Chapter 3: For All The Dirty Looks...

ll Normal POV ll

They sat on the floor of the owlery for a while, Draco just holding Harry.

Finally, Harry shifted a little in Draco's arms.

He looked down and saw that Harry was blushing.

"What?" he asked.

Harry pulled away from him and looked at the floor.

"It's just that... well- I thought we hated each other... and, well-here we are..."

Draco just laughed.

Harry looked at him, clearly confused.

"What the hell's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh-uh-nothing."

He continued at Harry's dirty look.

"It's just that, well, I've never _hated _you, so to say."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well... ok! I've liked you ever since I met you! Happy now?"

"Wait, you've liked me for THAT LONG?"

"Well," said Draco. "Yes."

"Wow..."

They sat there in silence for a moment.

"You know... I've always liked you to," said Harry after a moment.

"You...did?"

"Yeah. 'Course, at first I just ignored it. Didn't want to be gay or whatever. Then I found out I was at least bi, but by then I thought you really hated me. I mean, I am _Harry-**fucking**-Potter _after all. No way the son of a Death-  
Eater would like me. Hell, I didn't even know if you liked guys."

He paused for a moment, then got up and looked outside.

"After this summer though... I knew for a fact I was gay. Then _Weasley _found out and, as you know, it was all down-hill from there."

Harry just stood there, looking at the sky sadly, though Draco suspected he wasn't really looking at the sky.

He came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I'm sorry," he said softly into Harry's ear.

Harry leaned into him a little, relaxing into his arms.

"It's not your fault..."

"Yeah, but if I wasn't so fucking stupid and hadn't been a jerk to you and told you how I feel, then I could have at least been there for you before."

Harry didn't say anything for a while.

"So," he finally said.

"What are we?"

Draco turned Harry around so they were facing each other and looked into his eyes.

"We can be whatever you want us to be," he said softly.

Harry looked into his eyes and Draco saw that he appeared to be having an internal debate with himself.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Draco put a finger to his lips to stop him.

"Harry," he whispered. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Harry smiled and leaned up, as Draco was a tad taller than him, and kissed him gently.

"Of course I will, if, that is, you think you can put up with me."

Draco smirked.

"I think I've put up with much worse," he drawled.

"There's the Draco we all know and love," Harry stated.

"Shit!" said Draco suddenly.

"We're late to class. And we have potions first! Crap!"

Then he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him from the owlery.

ll Draco's POV ll

By the time we got our stuff and finally got to class, we were a good twenty-minutes late.

Sev (what?! He's my god-father!), just raised an eyebrow at us.

I was confused at first, but then noticed that Harry's hand was still in mine.

I just smirked at the looks on everybody's faces.

Sev gave me the smallest of nods and I dragged Harry to where Blaise and Pansy were already sitting.

From across the room, Weasley was glaring at Harry.

How he managed to get into this class, I will never know.

I mean, it's not like he has money to bribe the school with.

And he's just stupid.

Harry, finally having overcome his shock, smiled and waved at him.

I sniggered at the look on his face.

So glad I got the smart one.

Blaise and Pansy looked at us for a moment, then both broke into to smiles and laughed.

I glared at them and Harry raised his eyebrow again.

Damn he's so sexy when he does that!

I mouthed 'Later' at him and smiled as Blaise and Pansy both smiled at Harry and shook his hand.

He looked slightly shocked.

Then I remembered something.

Harry has his own rooms...

Ohhh...

This is good...

This is VERY good...

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Well, you know what to do! REVIEW!!! (I'll love you forever!)


	4. Open Up My Eager Eyes

A/N: OK, I know I only updated this yesterday, but I love this story and wanted to update. The next one I'll update is Drowning, but it won't be posted right away because of Mr. Contest. Yeah that's right, MR. CONTEST!! I said it. Oh, and if I don't update soon, then assume I've been arrested for the murder of my entire family, except my dog and my cat. I love them. Last night was torture. Right after I wrote the last chapter for this story and updated, I had to go with my mom and little sister and I was soooo pissed off. For no apparent reason. And then my little sister had to be an annoying little bitch and not shut up and I almost cussed her out and killed her, but I didn't 'cause my mom's all "_ohh cussing is BAD! It makes you sound stupid!"_ She would have killed me if I had, so instead we got to Wall Mart and I left. Then they came looking for me and we had to go eat. It sucked. Now that your done listening (or rather reading) me spas at how horrible my family is, I'll stop. :P

Story: Fix Me

Rating: R (this chapter is why!!)

Genre: Romance/Angst... could sex be a genre?? ;) JK!

Chapter: 4 Open Up My Eager Eyes

Warnings: This is... (wait for it, wait for it... NOW) SLASH!!! Not into slash? Then how the hell did you get this far into this story?!? Dipshit... anyway, don't like, then make a new friend, namely the "back" button. This story also contains mentions of cutting. Not your thing? Go get a new hobby and shut the hell up.

Reviews:

Knobby Skimbleshanks: Holy shit I love you. Really. I say that every time you review, and I definitely mean it! You were dying? Ah, don't die. That'd be sad. I'd lost my best reviewer. That's my favorite line from that chapter as well. I HAD to put it in there. It was like the law. And yes, Ron is a tad jealous, but his defining characteristic is stupidity. Peace out.

spamy: No!!! Don't come after me!! I'm a good girl, see? I'm updating!! SPARE ME!!! :P Thanx!!

harrypotter, move over: Me?!? CLICHE?!? I'm sorry, I just don't do _cliche?_ Phe. That's right. Phe. Lol. Thanks!! :P

BlackRaven13: Yeah, she's crazy. What can I say? I'm just an original person. :) Thankz!

volleypickle16: Thank you. I try, I try.

Squirrelswillrule: Ok, to clear this up. Harry's not exactly... nice, for lack of a better word, in this story. If... _when_ Ron _tries_ to beat him up, he's not going to sit back and take it. Believe me. HA HA HA HA!! It'll be great. I like stories where Ron does, but this ain't one of 'em. Like I said above, I'm original. There are too many stories, in my opinion, where Ron beats up Harry. Time to change that. But I do like that.

lita-2003: Thank you. Here it is!!

A/N 2: Ok, I'm in a mood. I said last chapter that there would be no sex in this story, and I'm sticking to that, but that doesn't mean there can't be... _messing around_ in this. So yeah. You'll find out why no sex and it's a good reason. For those of you who follow my other story Drowning, it's gonna follow kinda the same plot line as this, but only in one regard. They'll be drastically different in everything else. And this story has more wry humor in it and it's more jaded than that one. So here you go. The chapter that made this story R rated.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC ALMOST SEX (BUT NOT QUITE) SCENES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! IT'S UP TO YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Last time:

_Blaise and Pansy looked at us for a moment, then both broke into to smiles and laughed._

_I glared at them and Harry raised his eyebrow again._

_Damn he's so sexy when he does that!_

_I mouthed 'Later' at him and smiled as Blaise and Pansy both smiled at Harry and shook his hand._

_He looked slightly shocked._

_Then I remembered something._

_Harry has his own rooms..._

_Ohhh..._

_This is good..._

_This is VERY good..._

Chapter 4:Open Up My Eager Eyes

ll Harry's POV ll

The remainder of the Potions class passed quickly.

Snape came over and looked at mine and Draco's potion and, for once, didn't have anything to say about it... bad at least.

Draco has this weird look on his face.

I'll have to ask him about that later.

Maybe he's gone crazy.

Wouldn't doubt it.

This class does that to a person.

Anyway...

Maybe I'm crazy...

I so lost my train of thought.

Well, the bell just rang.

Finally.

Draco grabbed my hand and is pulling me to the door.

Hmpf.

Dragging me around like this.

I'll have to teach him a lesson later.

"Hey! Watch it fairy boy!"

Great.

The Weasel has come to play.

"What was that?" asked Draco.

"So, Malfoy, you're a fairy as well I see."

"Sorry, I think you're mistaking me for Tinkerbell."

Draco looked down at himself.

"Yep. There is a definite lack of wings and sparkly dust here."

I burst out laughing at that.

"Think that's funny Potter?"

Ha.

Weasel actually talked to me.

"Actually... YES! I do! That was good Draco."

"Thank you," he said, quite smugly I might add.

Weasley turned as red as his hair.

We should sell tickets to have people see him do that.

It's very amusing.

While I was laughing to myself, Weasel drew back his fist and...

He _punched _me.

Oh hell no.

Draco righted me, and so I repaid Weasel for that little... whatever it was.

Ha.

One punch from me and he was on the floor.

Serves him right, the little bitch.

"_Weasel," _I spat.

"Don't EVER fuck with me, got that? I'm not going to put up with your crap anymore. So don't try it. Just go to hell."

I turned around and walked away.

ll Draco's POV ll

Holy shit.

Harry kicked Weasley's ass with one punch!

Glad I'm on his good side now.

I ran after him, catching up with him a few corridors down.

He looked really upset.

"Harry?" I asked gently.

He didn't answer me, just kept walking fast.

He got to what must have been his rooms, spat the password, and went inside, me trailing behind him.

He collasped on a couch and put his head in his hands.

I sat down next to him and pulled him to me.

"You ok?" I asked him, still softly.

"Yeah," he said after a moment.

I reached out and touched his face.

His skin is so smooth.

Sexy.

I tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes again.

They're so beautiful.

I feel like I could drown in them.

I wrapped my other arm around him, one hand still resting on his face.

I pull him even closer, never breaking eye contact with him.

My heart is pounding so heart I think it's going to explode.

In a moment that contains forever, we just sit there, staring into each others eyes.

If I could live forever...

Then I lean down and kiss him.

It starts out gentle, tender.

I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth.

God he tastes so good.

We both deepen the kiss.

I reach down and grasp the edges of his shirt, and I pull it over his head, only breaking the kiss for a moment.

He moans into my mouth as I grab one of his nipples and squeeze.

I pull my own shirt off and then attach myself to his neck, sucking and biting, listening to the most beautiful sound in the word.

Harry moan my name.

I'm in heaven and I'm sure Harry is too.

I can't take it anymore.

I reach down and begin to undo his pants, the shoes long gone, when he pulls away.

I look at him curiously.

"No sex..." he pants, slightly out of breath.

"Not yet, it's too soon."

I kiss him again.

"That's fine," I murmur against his mouth.

"But that doesn't mean I can't ravish your perfect body does it?" I squeeze him through his pants.

He gasps and his eyes flutter.

So I do it again.

"Of course... it doesn't..." he finally manages.

I go back to sucking on his neck and finish undoing his pants.

I push them down and start to kiss lower, sucking on his nipples.

He grabs my hairs and continues moaning.

Perfect.

I push his boxers down as well, leaving nothing between me and his perfect body that I love so much.

I stroke him for a minute while I continue licking, sucking, kissing, and biting his body on my way down.

I get to my knees and look up at him.

Then I realize that somewhere in all this we stood up.

Whatever.

He looks kind of dazed, his pupils slightly dilated, his already messy hair even more messed up, panting slightly...

He looks delicious.

I lick the tip of his erection and he gasps again.

"D-Draco," he moans.

That's all it takes.

I take him into my mouth as far as he can go and he screams my name.

He tastes REALLY good.

He begins to thrust in and out of my mouth, which just turns me on even more.

"Dr-Draco," he moaned again after awhile.

I stop sucking for a moment and look at him again.

He's really dazed now and looks so shaggable.

But not yet.

"Cum for me," I say against his throbbing member.

He needs no more direction and when I reattach my mouth to him he comes with a scream.

I drink all of him up.

I've waited so long for this.

After he's done, I lick the tip of his cock, just to make sure there's no more cum on it.

He starts to fall so I stand up and wrap my arms around his waist.

I kiss him lightly and whisper into his ear.

"I love you Harry."

He smiles tiredly at me.

I pick him and carry him to the bed, then take off my own pants and climb in next to him.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, love," I tell him.

He nods and rests his head on my chest.

I run my hands through his hair and soon his breathing evens out.

He's out like a light.

And so adorable.

I pull him closer and smile, drifting off myself, finally happy with the way my life is going.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: So, did that suck?? That's the first time I've written a "sex scene" even if there's no sex... yet. If this was good, then there will be more. And it'll be from Harry's POV. This suckers 11 pages. Wow. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR IF IT SUCKED!! I will greatly appreciate it.

Next chapter:

They tell the entire school about their relationship,

Draco gets a look into Harry,

We jump forward in time a little,

And you get to see some good 'ole fluffy romance with the boys.

Can't wait eh? I kno you can't! Look for the next chapter soon!! Till then, tootles! (REVIEW!!)

P.S. The chapter title is from _Mr. Brightside_ by the Killers.


	5. Going Nowhere Fast

A/N: Hey kids. I haven't updated this in a while, so even if I don't have the internet, I'll still type it. I'm going crazy though. My mom paid over 300 dollarsto get our internet back (a check bounced) and now we STILL don't have internet! Does anyone else have Media Com, and if you do, are you having trouble with it? I hate Media Com… L

Story: Fix Me

Genre: Angst/Romance

Chapter: 5

Warnings: Angst and slash and lots of confusion in this chapter

Disclaimer: Nope… still don't own it. I'm working on it though. Don't worry…

A/N2: I know a lot of you said they went too fast last chapter and I want you to know that I agree. It will come back to bite them this chapter, don't worry. Confusion will ensue in our boy's minds. HA! 11 pages! Makes me laugh! HA HA HA HA! REVIEW AT THE END!

Enjoy.

………………………………

Chapter 5- Going Nowhere Fast

_ll Normal POV ll_

When Harry awoke later, the first thing he realized was that he had missed the rest of his classes.

The next thing he realized was that there was an arm thrown across his chest… an arm that wasn't his.

He shot up and in his hurry to find out who the arm belonged to, he fell off the bed and landed with a thump on the floor.

Then the events of the day caught up with him.

He sat there, on the floor, in shock, thinking through what had gone on in this very room with Draco earlier.

He was confused.

Then Draco woke up.

_ll Harry's POV ll_

What the fuck happened.

We go from being enemies on minute, to him giving me a blow-job the next?

What the hell has happened to me?

I would never have let anyone do that to me before. _EVER. _So why now? And why the hell him?

I feel like hitting my head really hard on something.

And now he's looking at me like I'm crazy.

I just might be…

"Hi," said Draco nervously.

"… hi," I say back, still on the floor.

…what…?

Draco just left.

…

I think I'm gonna cry now.

_ll Draco's POV ll_

I can't believe myself.

I finally had him.

I HAD HIM!

I then I had to go and ruin it by letting my hormones take control.

DAMNIT!

And now my foot hurts cause I kicked a wall.

Damn.

I hate me sometimes.

And now Harry probably hates me too.

We could start the 'I hate Draco' club.

It'd be a ball.

I'm going to go cry now.

………………………………The Next Day……………………………

ll Normal POV ll

Draco sat in the Great Hall next to Blaise and Pansy for breakfast the next morning.

He was staring down at his plate so that he wouldn't have to see Harry when he came in.

Or rather… _if _he came in.

"Hey Drake, your little boy toy isn't here. Where'd ya put him?" Pansy joked next to him.

"Shut it," Draco growled.

"Ohh, someone's in a bad mood. What, Harry decide he doesn't like you or something?" Blaise asked.

"If you know what's good for you, Zabini, you'll shut your face." he said through clenched teeth.

"Fine fine, we'll just leave you to wallow in your own stupidity, cause knowing you, you did something incredibly stupid."

…………………

Draco didn't see Harry in any of their morning classes and was starting to worry.

'What happened to him? Why isn't he in class?' he thought to himself as he sat in the back of Potions. This was really bugging him.

He dragged himself to lunch after that.

If he didn't want to see Harry, he wouldn't even have gone.

As he was turning a corner, he heard a voice that he hated very much, and in his present mood, he wasn't sure he could restrain himself if anything happened.

Then he heard what was being said and _knew _he couldn't restrain himself.

_ll Draco's POV ll_

"What's the matter? Finally realize that everyone hates you?" came a sneering voice. A very bad sneer at that.

"Ron, if you keep talking, I swear I'll kill you." came the voice of Ginny Weasley.

I stopped to listen to the siblings fight with each other. Might as well get some pleasure in my day from hell.

"What, you'd kill your own brother?"

"_You _are not my brother. But he is."

"That piece of trash? I would hate to be related to him. No wonder his aunt and uncle hate him, I would too if I were them!"

So, someone else was there? Ten dollars to whoever guesses correctly. It's pretty obvious.

And it made my blood boil.

I turned the corner just in time to see Harry, _my _Harry, flinch at that comment and his eyes glaze over.

"You fucking bitch!" Ginny screamed at her brother. Wow, she's got a mouth on her. Cool. "He used to be your BEST FRIEND! How could you say that to him when you know what he's been through!" she screamed in Weasley's face.

I think I'm starting to like her.

Wait… what was she talking about? All that Harry had been through…

Crap.

I couldn't stop myself anymore as tears started down Harry's cheeks. It was kind of amazing actually. He used to always act like so strong when bad stuff happened, like he could deal with anything.

I'd already seen him cry twice. I never thought I'd be able to say that.

I feel so bad.

Everyone thinks he's like, invincible or something.

But he's human too.

I need to grow up. This isn't about me.

It's about him.

I need to help him.

For the both of us.

"Shut the fuck up Weasley," I growl at him, walking over to them with my fists clenched.

Harry looked up at me, surprised. Then his eyes clouded over with pain and he looked down at the floor.

Ginny, her job over, walked over to him and hugged him.

I'll have to thank her later.

Right now I have a job to do.

"Fuck off Malfoy," Weasley said.

"I don't think so. I have a… request for you. I want you to stay away from Harry _forever._ If you can manage that, I might let you live. And I mean no looking at him, no talking to him; I don't even want you thinking about him. Am I understood?"

God, I sound like my mother.

Just to get my point across, I wave my wand around in front of me, looking down at Weasley.

He gets it.

"I…uh…," he looks over at Harry, "sure." And then he runs away.

I watch him go and then run to Harry.

Ginny backs up and watches in wonder.

I'll explain it to her later, since she's Harry's friend.

"Oh my god Harry! I am SO sorry!" I tell him, taking his hands in mine. He looks at me with tears stained eyes.

"I just… I just wasn't thinking. I wasn't thinking when I… you know. And then later, I thought, when you weren't talking to me much, I thought that you hated me or something… so I left. I didn't want you to hate me and-"

Harry put a finger to my lips, silencing me.

I look at him warily, hoping against hope that he doesn't hate me, and to my great relief, he smiled at me.

God I love his smile.

"So," I start when he removes his finger. "Are you still okay with… _us… _I mean like, being together? Cause if you're not, we could just be friends or-"

He leans up and kisses me softly. "You're rambling. And yes, if you're fine with it, I am." He smiles again and I smile back.

_ll Harry's POV ll_

After our little get-back-together and some more kissing, Draco suddenly looks thoughtful.

Which is scary, coming from him and all.

Is that smoke I see?

"What is it?" I ask him, a little worried about what he could be thinking.

"Come on," he says and then drags me away.

What is with this dragging me thing!

Is it fun for him to constantly drag me around like some kind of play thing… ok, that sounded wrong.

I'll have to set him straight later.

Actually not, cause I don't want him straight, if you know what I mean.

He drags me to… the Great Hall?

I look up to ask him why the hell we're here, but before I can he drags me inside.

So there we are, standing there in front, or back, which ever you prefer, of everyone, and naturally everyone is staring at us.

I see Pansy… that's weird, and Blaise wave at us, laughing to each other and I wave back, happy to finally have some new friends.

Draco's creeping me out now. He's just standing there, holding my hand, not doing anything.

He raising his wand into the air and it let's out a bang. I jump. It's deafening.

I didn't need that ear anyway.

So now _everyone _is staring at us.

Draco clears his throat. "Now that I have everyone's attention," he turns to me and winks, before pulling me to him and kissing me.

Hard.

Holy crap I like this.

He pulls away far too soon and turns to the hall again.

"If anyone has a problem with this," he gestures to us. "Then take it up with me. Leave my _boyfriend _alone or I swear you will die."

Oh, harsh.

He called me his boyfriend… I like that.

He grabs my hand and drags me away _again!_

This has got to stop.

He walks with me, that's right, no more pulling; to _our _room, at least I hope so, and I say the password and we go inside.

He sits on the couch and folds his arms, looking at me very seriously.

What the hell is up?

So I ask, "What's up?"

He gestures to the couch so I sit down.

He's starting to scare me again.

Go figure.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer to him, so that I'm almost in his lap.

He kisses me softly and looks into my eyes.

I love his eyes…

"Harry, I want to know what Ginny Weasley meant when she said, 'everything you've been through'… and don't leave anything out."

Shit.


	6. Sugar, We're Going Down

A/N: Since everyone wanted me to update this, I guess I will. I never this story would be so popular, so I want to thank everyone who reads and/or reviews it. Thank you! I have 77 reviews! I love it.

Story: Fix Me

Chapter: 6-Sugar, We're Going Down

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warnings: Same as before. Slash and Angst ahead. Mentions of cutting and abuse in this chapter. Um... I think that's it for this chapter...

Disclaimer: Wait, let me check my records... looks in records Nope. Still not mine. Damn.

A/N2: This chapter goes forward in time a bit. Can't remember how much exactly. This chapter will probably be my favorite yet. And this chapter is dedicated to my new Fall Out Boy cd, From Under the Cork Tree. It rocks. Sugar, We're Goin' Down is a song on it. (I'm listening to it now!) Thank you. Don't forget to review!

"_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And sugar we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_a loaded god complex_

_cock it and pull it."_

Chapter 6- Sugar, We're Going Down

**...Three Months Later...**

_**Draco's POV **_

It's been three months since me and Harry got together. Three months since I asked that question.

Three months since Harry told me everything about his home life. If you want to call that a home, that is.

I can still remember the way Harry looked after he told me.

I don't think I'll ever forget.

The way he was curled up on me and crying into my shoulder. The way he told me more than he'd ever told anyone before.

He told me once a while after he told me that he didn't know how he would've survived without me.

He couldn't have gone on much longer keeping that awful secret.

**_Flashback (Normal POV)_**

"What? Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, moving away from Draco.

Draco sighed and pulled him back, one arm resting around his shoulders, his hand rubbing his back.

"Because... I love you, and I want to know."

"You-I... you love me?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"I'm almost 100 sure of it. And I want to know everything about you, Harry. I know we haven't been together long, but it feels like forever. It feels more right than anything in my life ever has before, and I'm not letting it go, Harry. Please, Harry, please open up to me. Let me into your life. Don't close me out. I want to know. I want to help you. Please?"

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them.

But...

He had never told anyone before. He didn't want to open up. He didn't want to be vulnerable.

He had done that once before, and look where it got him...

Friendless and miserable, hooking up with the bane of his existence. Or the once bane of his existence.

But Draco looked so sincere. Like he truly wanted to help.

He had to decide.

After a minute he leaned into Draco.

"Okay," he said softly.

Draco's other arm came around him and loosely hugged him while he talked.

He told Draco about how when he was little he had to live in the cupboard under the stairs, how he never had any friends. How lonely he was...

He told him how he always had to do all the work in that house. How he had watch while Dudley got everything he ever wanted while he got nothing.

He told him about how when he came to Hogwarts, he finally had friends. How he had wanted to do whatever he could to make them happy, so they would like him and keep being his friends.

And then, how the summer after fifth year, right after he had thought his godfather had died, after Moody and the others had threatened his uncle, Vernon started drinking more and became violent.

And he, Harry, had been his favorite punching bag.

How things had gotten better when they had found a way to bring Sirius, his godfather, back...

But then his 'friends' had ditched him.

Dumped him like month old sushi.

How he had been crushed.

But then he had found Draco.

And as Harry finished the story of his life, he became aware that he had somehow ended up in Draco's lap and that his boyfriend was hugging him so tight that it almost hurt. And as he heard Draco whispering in his ear that everything would alright and he would never let anything hurt him again, he decided that Draco was right.

Nothing had ever felt so right.

**_End Flashback (Draco's POV)_**

Harry's come along way since then.

He opens up to me a lot more.

He even told me about how, when things had gotten really bad and he couldn't take it anymore, he would cut his arms.

He had explained to me that when he would cause himself pain like that, he could momentarily forget what was happening and the pain he felt inside. It all disappeared, for a short time at least.

Laying in bed with Harry on top of me, I can see his arms a little.

He even stopped wearing the glamour charms around me.

I can see all the little white scars that line his arms, souvenirs of the pain in his life.

My heart breaks for him every time I see those scars. Breaks for the fact that he's had it so bad.

I love him. I know that for sure now. 100, beyond a shadow of a doubt, I am head over heels for the boy who's laying on top of me.

Who would have thought, that Draco Malfoy would have fallen so hard for Harry Potter?

And, as I have said before, nothing has ever felt so right.

**...Later That Day (LUNCH)...**

_**Normal POV**_

Draco smiled as he watched Harry laughing at some joke, probably dirty, that Blaise had told.

Pansy noticed the look on his face and waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to lover boy! You might want to come back down there bucko." she told him.

Draco just mock glared at her and went back to his favorite hobby, watching his boyfriend.

"Hey Draco! Pansy! Blaise! And Harry!" yelled a new voice.

"Hey Gin! Park it." Harry told her, gesturing to the seat next to him. She raised an eyebrow and, upon looking at said seat, Harry saw the problem.

He pushed Blaise off the seat and again gestured to the now empty seat, ignoring Blaise's shout of "HEY!" Ginny came over and sat next to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"What's up Gin?" he asked her, using his nickname for her, which he constantly made fun of her for, referring her to the alcoholic beverage.

She rolled her eyes at him and turned to talk to Pansy. The two had become fast friends.

Harry crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "Fine, don't pay attention to me." He stuck his tongue out at her.

Draco watched him, astounded at the change from three months ago. Before he would have been hurt when someone brushed him off, and he wouldn't have been joking around like he was. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I'll pay attention to you," he said in his ear.

"Uhmmm," Harry moaned softly as Draco licked his ear. "Sounds nice." He turned around in his seat and began to kiss his boyfriend.

They continued like that for several minutes until Ginny cleared her throat next to Harry. "Sorry to burst you guys' little bubble, but Harry has to come with me. We have Quidditch practice."

That was another that Harry had done in the last three months. He had re-joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Harry and Draco broke apart reluctantly. "I'll go too," Draco said, and stood up with Harry, their fingers entwined. Harry kissed his cheek. "Thanks," he whispered. Draco knew Harry didn't like going to practice alone, even with Ginny, because Ron Weasley was still on the team and Hermione Granger often came to watch him.

They started off to the pitch, Harry leaning on Draco, with Draco's other arm around his waist. Ginny was walking next to them, talking to Harry quietly about Quidditch strategy.

"Here come the fags!" A voice yelled as they walked onto the pitch. Harry just rolled his eyes and gave Draco another kiss on the cheek, and then a quick one on his lips, before going to get his broom.

Draco watched Harry fly, glad that his boyfriend was back on the team. He knew how much Harry loved flying. It was a release for him, a much better one than cutting up his own arms.

Draco smiled and continued to watch Harry, a small smile on his face, quite aware of the bushy haired girl watching him sadly a few feet away.

**Later That Evening**

Seven o'clock found Harry and Draco curled up together outside by the lake. It was April so while it was warm in the day, it got kind of chilly at night. They had Draco's blanket around them, and were quite content sitting with each other.

"Hey love birds!" came Pansy's voice and then they saw her sit down next to them. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry tighter to him. "Awww!" cooed Pansy. " How sweet!" Harry just laughed and turned his head to give Draco a kiss.

Blaise and Ginny came over then, holding hands. Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, but didn't let go of Blaise's hand.

"Going for the younger women now, eh Blaise?" teased Draco with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I can't help it. The younger ones are just so pretty." Ginny blushed even harder and Blaise leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Ugh," said Draco, wrinkling his nose. "Heterosexuals. Gross."

Blaise reached over and smacked him while everyone else laughed.

"So," said Harry when he stopped laughing. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday," answered Ginny.

Harry nodded and then started to get up. "Well, I'm really tired so-" He never finished because Blaise reached over and pushed him into the lake, then jumping in himself yelling, "CANNONBALL!"

Draco jumped up and ran over to the water when Harry came up sputtering. "Can't-_cough_-swim," he managed. "Harry!" yelled Draco, holding his hand to Harry.

Harry grabbed it and then stopped splashing, instead grinning evilly. "What-no you don't-" Draco then got pulled into the lake as well. He came up next to Harry, who was laughing. Draco went over and pushed him under. Harry came back up actually sputtering and grabbed onto Draco.

"I really c-can't swim," he panted. "Oh, sorry," Draco told him, grabbing him. Just then, a most hated voice was heard.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Ronald Weasley, Granger standing behind him.

"Get the fuck away Weasley," said Harry, surprising Draco.

"Oh. Someone has quite a mouth," Weasley sneered.

Draco let go of Harry momentarily and swam over to the edge. "Weasley, if you don't shut your fucking mouth-" he was cut off by a jet of light shooting out of Weasley's wand, followed by a shout of "Harry!"

He whipped around just in time to see Harry going under the water. "Fuck!" he cursed and he and Blaise both dived under the water.

_**Harry's POV**_

I can't see a fucking thing and I can't fucking breath. This is marvelous.

Why is my body so heavy? What the hell was that curse that Ron used? Why would he do that?

Is he trying to kill me?

I'm really scared. My chest is burning and I don't want to die.

God I don't want to die.

My lungs feels like they're about to explode. I try to swim, but I can't move my arms.

_WHY ME!_

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die.

I don't want to...

Everything's getting fuzzy.

I can't think straight.

_I want Draco._

Where are you Draco?

_I NEED YOU!_

It's all going black...

Wait, is that a person...

_DRACO!_

_**Draco's POV **_

My god I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill Weasley.

Where is Harry?

_WHERE IS HE?_

It's getting hard to breath. Why don't I have my wand?

Where is he? I HAVE to find him.

He can't die...

_I LOVE YOU HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?_

If I wasn't surrounded by water, I assure you I'd be crying.

I'm scared. Where is he? What if I'm too late?

I see Blaise a few feet away, looking for Harry as well.

God, I need to find him.

_HARRY! I NEED YOU!_

This is a nightmare. I need to find him before the both of us run out of air.

Wait...

THERE! A PERSON!

_HARRY! I FOUND HIM!_

I swim to him as fast as I can.

I grab him as I see his eyes drift close.

_Don't die on me, Harry_. _I love you. Don't die. You can't, _is all I can think as I swim toward the surface. I can see Blaise swimming in front of me and he grabs me and pulls me up toward the surface. We break the surface and I swim to the edge, getting out and pulling Harry out.

Oh god.

He's so pale...

And, oh dear god, he's not breathing.

I think back to the classes on first aid my mother made me take when I was younger and start to perform CPR on him.

After what seems like hours, he takes a gasping breath. I grab my blanket and wrap it around him and then run to the hospital wing, everyone else running behind me.

_**Normal POV**_

It was 11:00 pm and Harry was sleeping peacefully in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had fixed him up right away and said he just needed a lot of sleep. Draco had haltingly told the Headmaster what had happened, unable to contain his tears at the thought of losing Harry.

Now he sat next to Harry, holding Harry's limp hand in his own. Every once in awhile he'd start crying again, but if it was from fear or relief he didn't know. He'd been so scared, especially when Harry didn't wake up after Pomfrey made him better.

She had told him it was natural for Harry to be tired, but still...

He'd been so pale, he still was.

Draco just wanted to see his eyes again, hear him talk and know he was alive. Even now he kept two fingers on Harry's wrist so he could feel his pulse and now that his heart was still beating. If Harry's stopped, so would his.

His heart beat only for Harry.

Suddenly he felt Harry's hand squeeze his.

He looked and saw that Harry's eyes were open and tears were streaming down his face.

"Thank god," breathed Draco. He got up into the bed and hugged Harry to him while Harry cried.

"I was so scared, Draco" he whispered. "I thought I was gonna die."

"Shhh.." Draco said, rubbing his back and crying himself. "You're fine now, you're fine. Thank god you're okay. I love you, Harry. God, I love you so much." he held Harry close and kept whispering things like that in Harry's ear until he fell back asleep.

As he lay there in the hospital wing with Harry, alive and well, asleep in his arms, he couldn't help but think about what he'd do if he ever lost his raven-haired angel.

He ran his fingers through said hair and prayed to any god who would listen that he and Harry were always together and that he never lost his love.

It would break him.

"I love you Harry," he whispered to Harry. "I love you so much it hurts. I love you, I love you, I love you." he smiled faintly and put his nose in Harry's hair, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend.

"Never forget that Harry. I love you."

Wow, that... evolved. That was way different from what I had planned. Different, but good, I think. This is a long one. YEAH! Please remember to review. It makes me happy. :) Pwease? By the way, only about two chapters left. Their will be a sequel though. I have it all planned out. :P See you next chapter:O


	7. Carpe Diem

Hey all. I guess I'll make myself update now. ((sigh)) Just so you know, I hate work. I really hate work. Anyway, here you go!

Story: Fix Me

Chapter: … 7

Warning: Angst, slash, and all that good stuff.

Disclaimer: I… DON'T… OWN… MUCH! And I certainly don't own Harry Potter. I DO own a three Harry Potter shirts, two Harry Potter movies (alas, I have yet to acquire CoS… sob.), one Harry Potter movie, and six, yes six, Harry Potter books. (I have two of the third one! Ha ha.) Oh, yeah, and my sick, perverted Harry Potter fantasies. YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! HA HA HA HA :P

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

-----------------------------llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll-----------------------------

Chapter 7: Carpe Diem

_June 26th,_

_Well, I don't think anyone's going to come and get me, as I've been telling myself, so I'm on my own. I would write, but Dumbledore said I can't write anyone. Sucks to be me. Really sucks. I should just leave, it's not like THEY would care… well, Vernon might, for reasons I refuse to write, should anyone ever read this. I hate him, with a passion that burns with the fire of a thousand suns, as I heard one Dudley's "friends" say (not that he has any). God it hurts to write (I think Vernon sprained my wrist again) but if I don't I'll go flippin' insane. I wonder if I should just write Ron anyway. He might come get me, like he did in second year (well, before second year). But I don't want to get in trouble… I'll just tough it out here. If I can survive Voldie every time I face him, I think I can survive my muggle uncle, even if he IS the only known whale to live on land. Not the only one though, Dudley can be his baby land living whale. And that would make ME the shrimp. Literally. Okay, no more of that, I'm making myself hungry, and who knows when they'll feed me. I sure don't. Well, fatso (don't know which one) is coming. Better go._

_-Harry-_

_June 30th,_

_I haven't had any time to write lately, so here I am at last. The Dursley's have gone to London and I am, once again, locked in my room. I got a secret owl (some secret, it was dark brown, and sent in the day. He's so dense sometimes.) from Ron the other day. Told me not to tell he'd sent it. Like I'd do that. Anyway, he says he and Hermione had FINALLY gotten together. And I mean finally. They were the only ones who didn't see it. It's seems Ginny (dear girl) had locked them in a closet until they confessed they liked each other. She forgot about them though, and when she came back three hours later, they were "snogging the daylights out of each other." Gross. I did not need that mental image. My two best friends snogging. I really don't know what to think about it. I know I SHOULD be happy for them… but I'm kinda nervous. It's dumb, but I don't want to be like a third wheel or anything. Their my first and best friends… I don't know what I'd do without them. But oh well, I'll take it as it comes. I've got a new motto to live by now. _Carpe Diem._ It means:_ Seize the Day _in Latin. And I will. Gotta go._

_-Harry-_

Draco sighed and shut the book, leaning back and running his hands through his hair. Harry was at Quidditch practice, and Blaise and Pansy had gone with him, to keep the Gryffindors in line.

He had wanted to go too, to see his boyfriend fly again, but Harry had asked him to stay here, as he didn't want any fights breaking out. He had given Draco something to read to pass the time.

His journal.

Draco had told him, that although they had been going out for a while now, they still didn't really know each other like they should. So, how better to get to know Harry than by basically reading his thoughts? Brilliant.

Draco had read most of it by now, and was anything but calm. Now he _really_ wanted to start a fight. To punch Weasel and his little mud-blood girlfriend in the face and let them know just how much they had hurt Harry by ditching him. They had been everything to him, and now they were gone.

He willed himself to calm down, knowing that, for some reason, Harry wouldn't want him to hurt the Weasel, even after what he had done in the lake.

Just thinking about that made Draco bristle in anger, but Harry was always there to calm him down, letting him know he was still there.

He took a deep breath as he heard foot-steps and voices coming in. Draco got out of his seat and went to greet his boyfriend. As soon as Harry was in the room, he found himself wrapped up in Draco's arms. He nodded to Pansy and Blaise, who understood and quietly left.

"I'm so sorry." Draco finally whispered in his ear. Harry pulled back and looked his boyfriend. "It wasn't your fault and never think that it was." He told him, brushing Draco's hair back out of his face. Draco closed his eyes and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. He loved the times like these, when Harry did little things, like running his hands through Draco's hair as he was doing now, to let Draco know he loved him, to let him know that he was getting better.

"I love you," Draco said, lifting his head to look Harry in the eye. "I know," Harry murmured. "And I love you." Draco smiled and place a kiss on Harry's lips and led him to the couch, sitting down and pulling Harry into his lap. Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Draco started talking again. "So, is that why you never gave up after what they did to you, that whole Carpe Diem thing?"

Harry smile and nodded. "It may not have looked like it," he said. "But I was trying to make the best of the whole situation. It just wasn't working very well. Until you came along, that is. It was hard, but I knew it would get better, and it did." He kissed Draco on the nose.

"So, this whole _Carpe Diem _thing works then?" Draco asked, smiling at Harry. "Yes, it does. I suggest you try it sometime." Harry told him. Draco smirked. "Hmmm… Seize the day… Oh, I will." and with that, he tackled Harry had dragged him to the bed, both laughing all the way.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;----------------------

A/N: I know, it was short, but I was stuck. The next chapter will be the last. Alas. Then a sequel. But before that, I'm going to post the ORIGINAL version, in all of it's one-shot glory, so you can see how it evolved. Please review. And I assure you the next chapter will be VERY long. Have a nice… night here or day elsewhere. :)


	8. Seizing the Day

A/N: So sad. This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, or did whatever else you can do on this website to this story. It means a lot. After this I'm going to post the original one-shot and then (dun dun dun) the SEQUEL! Most of the story line is still being polished, and I may wait a while to post it. I want to do some work on my other stories (yes, there are more). Thank you bunches!

Responses: Too lazy, thank you all.

And special thanks to EricsLuv for being my 100th reviewer! Yeah! Never thought I'd have that many… ((sobs)) Thanks you, thank you all so much. I'd like to thank the academy… lol.

Here's to the day:

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Seizing the Day

****

1 year and one month later…

(May)

"So, you're really going to do it this time, like, for real. You're not going to back down AGAIN?" Blaise Zabini, seventh year Slytherin and best of fellow seventh year Slytherin, and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, yes," said Draco Malfoy replied. "I'm actually going to do it. And it will amazing. I told you, didn't I? That I was waiting for JUST the right time? Well, it will the _perfect _time to do it, and I will."

"You will what?" asked Harry Potter as he walked in and plopped himself down in Draco's lap. "Well?" He asked when neither seemed to be answering. "Uh-um-nothing." Draco finally settled on. "Nothing at all."

Harry just raised his eyebrow at him but let it go. Draco was such a bad liar. It was a good thing he had decided not to be a death eater. He wouldn't have lasted a day.

Harry just leaned down and kissed his boyfriend, thinking he had an idea about what they were talking about.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Less than a month.

That was all the time Harry had left in the first place he had ever called home. The place where so many of his 'firsts' had happened. The first time he had friends. The first time he kissed a girl. The first time he kissed a boy. His first girlfriend, his first boyfriend. The list went on and on.

He thought about all that had happened as he leaned against the wall, looking out at the grounds before him. So _much_ had happened.

Harry hugged himself and shivered. It was raining outside, which was why he was inside. He had wanted to go think. But he didn't want to get wet, for some reason. He usually loved the rain…

__

Rain.

If he thought about it, the rain was kind of like him. Clean, yet dirty at the same time. Pure, yet not _really_, not where it counted. It washed some things away, and clung to others…

He heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Draco, he didn't turn around. Which was why he was surprised when Hermione Granger leaned against the wall across from him.

After a while of watching the rain, she finally spoke. "It's been a while since it rained."

Harry just looked at her, and then went back to watching the rain, wishing he could wash _himself _away. He could feel her eyes on him, but he didn't turn.

"Look, Harry-"she started, but he cut her off. "Look what? I don't want to talk you now, or ever. Just go away," he told her firmly. "If you would just hear me out-" he cut her off again.

"Hear what out? There is nothing to hear from you. You of all people should have known better than to do what you did. But you didn't. I don't know if you knew this or not, but I never had any friends before I came here."

"Harry-"

"You and Ron were my first ones. My only true friends, in a sense. And then, what do you do? You ditch me, and for an extremely stupid reason. I thought you were smart, Hermione, but I guess I was really wrong."

"Harry, I never meant to hurt you-"

"Really? You didn't? That's a load of crap and we both know it. How could you do what you did and _not _hurt me? I don't even want to hear it."

"Harry," Hermione cried, tears falling down her face. "Harry, I'm sorry!"

"Yes, well, it's entirely too late now, isn't it? Now that I have people who are there for me. Where were _you _when I was alone and virtually friendless? Where were you when everyday I thought about killing myself just to be with people who loved me? Where were you when it mattered the most? Nowhere. And unless you can turn back time and fix your mistakes, then I don't, and won't, except your apology. Not now, and not ever."

And with that, Harry turned on his heel and walked out into the night, rain falling on his head, leaving a crying Hermione in his wake.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"I thought I might find you out here." Draco came over and sat next to Harry against his favorite tree on the edge of the forest. Harry didn't answer.

"I saw Granger in the entry hall and she told me what happened." Draco tried. Harry looked up at him, his bloodshot eyes and red nose the only signs that he had sobbing his eyes out just moments earlier.

Harry just sniffed and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder and they just sat there, watching the rain fall from the night sky and Draco rubbing Harry's back.

"Am I a bad person?" Harry finally asked in a small voice. Draco was taken aback. "What? Why would you be?" Harry sniffed again and hiccupped. "Because… because I won't forgive Hermione." Harry answered.

Draco smiled at him and pulled him closer. "Well, that would depend. In most cases, not forgiving someone for a past mistake would be a bad thing. Holding grudges isn't healthy. But this isn't most cases, Harry. What they did, in my point of view, is unforgivable. They really hurt you Harry. I mean really hurt you. She can't just apologize and except everything to be like it used to be."

"But-" said Harry. "I didn't even hear her out-"

"And you didn't have to." Draco told him, kissing the top of his head. "This is _your _life, Harry. You do what you think is best for you and don't let anyone else tell you differently."

This got a smile out of Harry. "I can't believe I was crying over this," he said, wiping his eyes. "Harry, you are a strong person, but _everyone _needs to cry sometimes."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Draco pulled him _even closer_, if that was possible, and kissed him soundly on the lips. "One day," he said. "You'll believe me when I say that." Harry laughed against his lips. "I love you." He said. "I love you too," Draco told him. "More than you will ever know."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So Harry, what are you planning on doing when you graduate?" asked Pansy Parkinson. Harry looked up from his book. He had been laying around Draco's room all day. There was only a week left at Hogwarts, a _week_ left in his one true home. Since all the end of year exams were finally finished, he had nothing to do. Draco was nowhere to be found.

Harry thought about Pansy's question. "Well, not really. I used to want to be an Auror, you know, I'm _the-boy-who-is-destined-to-defeat-all-evil-and-therefore-cannot-die_ and all that, so it was a natural option. But now… I feel like I've already given this world enough, I feel like I need to do something for _myself _for once. I don't know what I want to do."

"You're sure? I mean, you have to have some idea." said Pansy, smiling at him. "I personally want to work in the Ministry of Magic. I want to be the first female Minister of Magic. Wouldn't that be so cool!"

Harry laughed. "Sure Pans, whatever. And just so you know, Draco and I have already had this discussion about what I want to do with my life. If you think about it, I don't really have to do anything. With Draco's dad in Azkaban, he has access to all of his money. So we both have enough to hold us over for like, four lifetimes, and then another two for all the money I got from my parents, so that makes six lifetimes, in the bag."

"Harry," Pansy laughed, "You're sure you have NO idea what you want to do with your life? I mean, we graduate in a week. After that, there's no turning back."

"I know, I know. But for right now, I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm doing. And you know what? It feels great."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Before any of the seventh years knew what hit them, it was graduation day. Harry was currently sitting next to some people he didn't know, as they were in alphabetical order, nervously wringing his hands in his lap. He felt a pang as he saw all the parents gathered in the Great Hall and wished his own were here to see him. Sirius and Remus were seated in the middle somewhere, lost in the crowd. Sirius had been freed sometime ago but still relished in getting to go out in public.

He saw Narcissa waving to him and gave her a nervous smile. He didn't know why he was so nervous. I mean really, it was just the most important day of his life and all. What was there to be nervous about?

He didn't even listen as Dumbledore asked everyone to be seated and made his speech. He still didn't listen as Draco, being head boy and all, got up to give his speech, seeing as Harry already knew the whole thing by heart from listening to Draco practice over and over… and he definitely didn't listen as Hermione Granger gave her speech. He didn't care.

Finally, Dumbledore starting calling people up to get their certificates, starting with Hannah Abbott. He listened now, clapping when someone he knew or was friends with went up. He kept his hands in his lap when his old 'friends' went up, looking away. As it got closer to his own name, he shifted in his seat so he could see Draco. He saw that Draco was looking at him as well, looking much more nervous than Harry felt, though he didn't know why. Draco smiled at him a little and gave him a 'thumbs up,' which Harry returned.

Then it was Draco's turn.

As Dumbledore called out "Draco Malfoy," Harry smiled so wide so thought his lips might fall off. When Draco finally got up on the stage that had been set up and received his certificate of graduation, a wizarding diploma if you will, Harry stood up in his seat, clapping so hard his hands turned red. As Draco the others already on the stage, he looked at Harry and winked. Harry thought he _still _looked nervous for some reason. Odd.

And then…

"Harry Potter…"

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward. 'This is it…' he thought. He climbed the stairs and realized that the whole hall was completely silent, everyone watching him. He just smiled.

Dumbledore held out his certificate and Harry took it gently. Dumbledore smiled at him, shaking his hand. "Well done, Harry, well done." he said. "I know you're parents would be proud of all you've done." And then he did something he had done to no other student. He hugged him. Harry grinned and hugged him back, in a really good mood now.

As they broke apart, Harry saw that _everyone _was now clapping and cheering for him, standing up as they did so. He grinned. Take it in stride.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As the last name was called and Blaise joined everyone else on the stage, the Hall broke out in thunderous applause, both from the audience and the graduates. Harry saw, from the corner of his eyes, Blaise raising an eyebrow at Draco, to which he received a nod.

Blaise, grinning broadly, proceeded to make a gun-shot sound emit from his wand, much like the one Draco had used over a year ago to announce his and Harry's relationship to the school. And, just like that occasion, everyone in the Hall fell silent.

Harry watched, still grinning broadly, as Draco walked over him, with all eyes on them. When Draco reached him, Harry threw his arms around Draco. "We did it," he whispered in his ear. Draco grinned as well. "Yes, Harry, we did."

He drew away and cleared his throat, all the attention still on Harry and himself. After a moments hesitation, he reached out and grabbed Harry's hands in his own. "Harry," he started. "Please, don't say anything until I'm done, okay? Just hear me out." Harry, feeling nervous yet again, nodded.

Draco cleared his throat again. "Harry, I love you. More than anything else in the world. I know I've said it before, but I could say it a million times and still want to tell you again. I love everything about you: your smile, the way you bite your lip when you're angry, the way you run your hand through your hair when you're frustrated; every little thing you do makes me love you more.

"Every time I look at you my heart feels like it might explode from all the ways you make me feel. Before I found you, and really got to know _you, _I never thought I could ever feel like this. You're amazing, Harry, and I could never imagine a single moment without you in my life; it would be unbearable.

"In these last two years, we've been through a lot, but each time we were able to get through it, and each awful thing, and each good thing, has brought us closer together. Now I know I could never live without you by my side."

At this point, Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry sweetly on his lips, both unaware that everyone was still watching them, and that most were currently wiping their eyes. "I love you too," Harry murmured against Draco's lips. Draco smiled. "I know."

He pulled back again and once again grabbed Harry's hands, this time drawing them up and kissing both of them. "You told me once that you never gave up hope, even when things were at their lowest for you. Carpe diem, you said. Seize the day. Well, that is exactly what I'm doing."

Still holding Harry's left hand, Draco sank down until he was on one knee. Harry couldn't breathe. His eyes were glued to Draco, who was currently extracting a small dark green velvet box from a pocket within his robes. Harry didn't even know he was crying until Draco reached up and gently brushed one away, and then kissed his left hand again.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco asked, looking Harry directly in his eyes.

The entire crowd held its breath as Harry was silent, tears streaming down his face. After a moment, Harry swallowed and gave Draco a teary smile. "Of course I will," he said softly, but his voice carried through the whole Hall somehow. "Nothing would make me happier," Harry finished.

Draco smiled so broadly he thought his face might split open from the strain, and amidst all the cheering from the crowd he slipped the beautiful ring on Harry's ring finger. Then he jumped to his feet and swung Harry around by his waist. As soon as he put Harry back down he pulled him close and they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

When they pulled apart, both were still grinning broadly and in a happy daze. "I love you," said Harry, grabbing Draco's hand. Draco grinned again.

"I love you more."

!THE END!

………………………………...

Their you go, the ending that has been simmering in my probably since last November, since before I even started this story. It's kind of funny. I got the idea for this story in Band class, of all places. Ha ha. Please remember to review, it makes me happy! And keep a look out for the sequel!

Here's the title, so you know: Godsend.

Review!


	9. NOT A NEW CHAPTERexplanation

-1To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or just simply taken the time to read this story, I am very grateful to you. :) I feel, however, as if I've been stringing you all along, and for that I apologize. Please realize a few things: One, it's been years since I first wrote this story and it was the first one I ever wrote. :) I'm very proud of it and of myself, but as far as my stories go, this is actually my least favorite. I was 14 when I wrote this story, and I'm 19 now. The story feels rushed, juvenile, and choppy to me now, and is far different than what I write these days. Yes, I still write slash, and I still write Harry Potter, but I write Queer as Folk fiction far more than I write HP these days, and everything I write has a different style now. All of these reasons are why there will most likely never be a sequel to this story. I'm very sorry, but I moved on from this story long ago. A couple of people have asked me about it lately, and I feel I owe all of you an explanation. Once again, I am sorry to all of you who like this story. Just because it's my least favorite now doesn't mean I don't like it or that it doesn't hold a very special place in my heart. It was my first chaptered story, and the only one I've ever completed in a timely manner. :) In fact, it's the only chaptered story I've ever finished. o.O That's weird. :)

On that note, anyone looking for their fix can feel free to check out my other HP stories, although be aware that some of them are on Hiatus. They're labeled, and there's a note at the top of my profile page explaining things.

I've also been debating taking this story and reworking it to match my style now, but I'm still not sure if I really want to. I would never take this one down, so it would mean two versions of it, and the newer one might get a sequel if I have the time/motivation. IF this were to happen, it would be after I've finished at least one of my current HP WIPs, either **Inferno** or **Singularity**. I also have a Queer as Folk WIP **Your Love** which takes a lot of my attention. Tell me what you think, guys. You may want to take a look at some of my other, newer writing to see if you like my newer style. :)

Thank you for your understanding, everyone.

-Rachael-- :)


End file.
